


Pull Me Close & Take One Step

by 13beautifulghostmonument



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Slow dancing! Thasmin, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13beautifulghostmonument/pseuds/13beautifulghostmonument
Summary: Yaz surprises the Doctor with breakfast in bed and they both have a soft morning together





	Pull Me Close & Take One Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmAgusSpas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmAgusSpas/gifts).

> Dedicated to my good friend Tae (TheRainbowFox) :)

Letting the tea brew in the bluest mug, Yaz buttered the slices of fresh toast and placed the matching blue plate onto the wooden tray. A third item lay on the tray too, a single flower. A peony to be precise, in a blushing pink shade. It was the perfect flower, Yaz observed. The most beautiful flower for the most beautiful recipient. 

Grabbing her own half finished mug and placing it upon the tray, the brunette headed out of the kitchen and down the TARDIS corridors. Their room was never far. The ship made sure of that. She liked Yaz. The TARDIS saw they made each other happy, so the bedroom would always be moved whenever they needed it. It baffled Yaz how it worked without them feeling anything shift but she was grateful nonetheless. 

The door lay slightly ajar how Yaz had left it not too long ago, ensuring she didn’t wake her girlfriend up by closing it properly. Ever so quietly she set the tray down onto the corner of the bed, moved her mug to the bedside table and leaned into the middle of the bed to plant a gentle kiss upon her girlfriend’s forehead. “Good morning, angel.”, Yaz whispered softly. 

The Doctor shifted slightly in surprise, letting her heavy eyes slowly adjust to the light in the room. She had Seb cuddled into her and she looked ever so peaceful. “Morning, Yaz.” The Doctor saw Yaz smiling down, admiring her. The light beamed from behind and it made Yaz look like a- “Hang on, you called me an angel? That’s new.”   
  
Yaz beamed, pleased that she picked up on the small detail. “Well, you are an angel! My angel. You fell from the sky and into my life right at the time I was craving adventure and passion. I’d definitely say you’re an angel.” There was a moment's pause whilst the couple stared at each other, happy for each other's company. “I’ve made you breakfast.” Yaz moved back slightly so the Doctor could see the tray at the end of the bed before bringing it over and placing it on her lap, making sure she was comfy first.    
  
“Oh, Yaz! You didn’t have to make me breakfast!” The Doctor picked up the peony and brought it to her nose to smell. The scent of the flower was fresh, exactly what the Doctor needed to help waker her first thing in the morning. 

“I know” Yaz replied, getting under the covers and wrapping her arms around the Doctor’s torso, careful not to spill the tea. “You’re always up before me every single time so I thought I’d make you breakfast for a change. Let you be the sleepy one.”   
  
“That leads me to ask, why are you awake so early?” She looked over to the clock they had on the other side of the room, set to Sheffield time so Yaz could keep track of what the time was. The clock read 5.34am. “You’re never up this early. I can rarely get you out of bed past 9am, no matter how many kisses I give you.” Yaz giggled at that, remembering all the times the Doctor tried and failed to get her out of bed. “What’s wrong?”   
  
“Nothing’s wrong. I just didn’t get much sleep last night. I’m not really sure why. I slept for a few hours and then woke up around 3am. I laid there for another two hours trying to sleep but I just couldn’t. You looked so peaceful though, I didn’t want to disturb you so I thought I’d make you breakfast ‘cause I knew you’d be waking up soon anyway.”    
  
The Doctor took a sip of her tea before picking up a slice of buttered toast. “You know you can always wake me up, I don’t mind. It’s not like Time Lord’s need much sleep anyway. I’m only sleeping more recently because you sleep so much! I get bored without you, Yaz.”   
  
“Hey, I don’t sleep that much! I sleep like any normal human being does, thank you very much.”   
  
“Yaz,” The Doctor said flatly. “You start bullying me in your sleep if I try and get you out of bed.” Yaz buried her face into the Doctor whilst her girlfriend used one hand to gently play with her hair, the other eating her breakfast with a smile on her face. The Doctor's strokes were taming Yaz's fluffy bed hair, her loose curls in a slight knot. She was sure her own hair would be a mess too, it usually was. She didn't care though, especially in the mornings. The Doctor couldn't deny that she loved it when Yaz offered to brush it for her. It was one of her favourite things she had discovered since becoming a woman. Having your hair brushed by another woman you love is a blissful experience and because of that, Yaz ensured she did this for her often. 

Yaz reached over to grab her phone, which was sat on the bedside table. The TARDIS was connected in all sorts of ways throughout different eras so she was able to beam her Spotify through the built in sound system the Doctor had in her bedroom. Every room in the TARDIS had one but she wasn't sure it got used very often. Ensuring it would be played at a soft volume, she pressed shuffle on her mellow playlist, letting the melody fill the room. She enjoyed playlists like these on a cosy morning with her girlfriend. 

"I like this one." The Doctor pointed out. She started humming in time with the song before singing and planting kisses on Yaz's head at regular intervals. 

** _Look at the stars,_ **

** _Look how they shine for you_ **

"It's true you know." She said, planting another kiss.

"What's true?"

"About the stars. They do shine for you! I can show you them all! Every single star shining brightly in the galaxy just for you." 

"Doctor," Yaz giggled. "You're such a romantic." She tilted her head up to so they were facing each other and reached up, closing the gap between the Doctor's mouth and her own and pushed them together for a kiss. The alien’s lips were warm and soft from having recently woken up. Sleepy morning kisses were a favourite of Yaz's. The single kiss turned into many more soft and beautiful ones. The Doctor had to admit that she was having the best morning so far. Breakfast in bed made for her, plus many kisses from her beautiful girlfriend? She felt like a Queen today. The melody changed and Yaz's eyes lit up, breaking away from the passion that had lasted for a moment. "Dance with me."

The Doctor was taken aback by the sudden lack of lips on hers. "What?"

Yaz flipped the duvet off her girlfriend and took her hand in her own. "Dance with me." The Doctor sighed but laughed, pulling herself out of their cosy bed. Her bare feet hit the floor with a slight thud as Yaz pulled her closer.    
  
“I can’t dance, Yaz. You know this.” The Doctor was enjoying this lazy morning with her but sighed in frustration knowing she wasn’t very good at slow dancing. She didn’t have the coordination for it. If you put her on a dance floor with a good beat, she could give you some wild moves that she personally thought looked great but slow dancing was a whole other routine.    
  
Yaz took the Doctor’s other hand and guided it so that it was placed upon her shoulder blade, before Yaz herself placed her own hand on the Doctor’s upper arm. “Yes, you can. Just listen to the feel of the music.”

** _Take my hand, take a breath_ **

** _Pull me close and take one step_ **

Yaz began to take the lead and stepped back, encouraging the Doctor to come forward, beginning a soft rhythm of dance for the couple. 

** _Keep your eyes locked to mine_ **

** _And let the music be your guide_ **

The Time Lord only proved herself right, she was a bit clumsy when it came to dancing, managing to step on Yaz’s feet more than once. Luckily she was bare foot so it wasn’t too much of a bother. They swirled around the bedroom to the melody, both in their pyjamas. The Doctor made light strokes down her girlfriend’s back, feeling the soft cotton of her baby pink tank top, her messy hair falling freely. 

Yaz stared into the Doctor’s eyes, beaming at the morning they were having together. The alien looked utterly adorable with bed hair and starry blue pyjamas. She too had a tank top on, with shorts that exposed a good portion of her thighs. Yaz felt so lucky to have such a cute and romantic girlfriend. Admittedly, the Doctor spent more time looking down at where she was stepping than looking up at Yaz, who found it adorable. She could see the Doctor was really trying to step in the right direction without tripping over. 

** _It's like catching lightning_ **

** _The chances of finding someone like you_ **

The dancing slowed with Yaz wrapping her arms around the Doctor’s waist and burying her head in her chest, love and adoration streaming from her face. “I love you so much.” 

** _Can I have this dance?_ **

The Doctor placed a hand on the back of her head, caressing her beautiful hair and embraced her with the other. “I love you too, Yaz. So much. Don’t ever forget that.” 

“And look, I even got you to dance!” She exclaimed, pleased with her achievement.

“I enjoyed it, thank you for guiding me. However… it’s pay back time.” 

Yaz’s head snapped up, worried. “What?” Before she knew it, the Doctor had loosened their embrace before attacking her stomach with tickles, causing Yaz to gasp and cry out with laughter. “No, I hate being tickled!” 

The Doctor stopped briefly, letting Yaz’s cries carry on whilst she grabbed her around the waist and picked her up before dropping her onto the bed. “I know you do.” She said, carrying on with tickling her but breaking it up every so often with soft kisses. First with her arms, then her stomach, the Doctor spent some time giving attention to her collarbones then before passionately laying her lips upon Yaz’s, ceasing the end of the tickling and bringing her hands up to Yaz’s face. The brunette’s heart was racing from the tickling, the sweet kisses her girlfriend was treating her to and the fact that her girlfriend was so close to her sent butterflies swirling around in her stomach. Yaz frowned when the Doctor pulled back, yet smiled when their eyes met. The Doctor reached to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead before laying down and cuddling up beside her. 

Yaz started playing with the Doctor’s hair before they both started to feel sleepy again. “Thank you for the kisses, angel.”   
  
“You’re more than welcome. Anytime! Thank you for a lovely breakfast and thank you for being you!”    
  
The TARDIS dimmed the music to just a light whisper of melody as the pair drifted off to sleep once more, smiling at the happiness and content they were both experiencing in their relationship. A love that was etched in the stars, one that would shine brighter and higher than ever.    



End file.
